


k-i-s-s-i-n-g

by space_dev



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Femslash, that's right folks the ol' two hundy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:12:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_dev/pseuds/space_dev
Summary: It was Alana's idea to climb up Alfie, a big old oak tree, fondly named after an old mayor of the town from the 1800s, but it was Zoe's idea to start making out up there.





	k-i-s-s-i-n-g

__It was Alana's idea to climb up Alfie, a big old oak tree, fondly named after an old mayor of the town from the 1800s, but it was Zoe's idea to start making out up there.

It was awfully precarious, trying to suck face and also not fall down onto the hard grassy field, but they were pretty much pros at this point.

Of course, their training hadn't accounted for the possibility a little boy might stick his head up into the leaves and singsong "Two girls sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g."

After regaining her balance, Alana quickly kissed Zoe again and smirked down at the boy. "That's right, I've already got kissing down, we'll get married after college and we both have stable jobs, and kid, I promise you this, we'll find a baby carriage, and put a baby in it, one way or another."

The little boy turned red and climbed down quickly, running to his mother, who was helping a toddler walk along the sidewalk.

"Never expected that my girlfriend would sink so low that she'd roast the crap out of a little kid," Zoe said, pecking Alana on the cheek.

Alana smirked and kissed her back.


End file.
